Not the Last Kryptonian Season 2
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Sequel to Not the Last Kryptonian! Clark is distraught over the loss of Laura and wonders if he will ever find her! Meanwhile Lionel begins hatching a new scheme and that is just the beginning of the surprises in store for Smallville !
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1**

"Clark, are you ok?" His mother asked as he picked at his dinner. He just nodded once, unwilling to burden his parents with the pain from his mistake. However, no matter how good of an act he may be able to put on for the benefit of his parents and his friends, on the inside he felt as if he was being eaten alive; it had been three days since Laura had punched him and run out of the cave and the young man from Krypton felt as if he would rather bathe in meteor rock than feel the agony that seemed to tear at his very soul. The pain from Laura's blow had long since faded, but the pain in her eyes and voice remained, haunting his every moment.

The only person who had an inkling of how he felt was Lex. As soon as he had mustered up enough energy to move he had ran to the Luthor mansion, hoping against hope that Laura was there, but not finding a trace of her anywhere even with all his powers. Lex had been angry at first and shocked by Clark's admission to being an alien, but then he had walked over and embraced Clark like a brother, promising to do anything he could to help find his sister. Clark knew that he would do that anyway, but the fact that his friend didn't hate him for what he had done meant more to the young man from Krypton than he could ever say. He got up from the table without a word and walked out of the house, getting in the red pickup truck he used for deliveries and driving to the park just outside of Smallville. It had been where he and Laura had had their first date; he smiled sadly as he recalled how much fun he had had with her that night, remembering the way her blue eyes seemed to light up as they sat and looked at the stars.

She had asked him if he thought there was anything out there among the countless stars and it had taken everything he had not to tell the blonde Luthor heir the truth of his heritage. He had decided that the time wasn't right and had told her that he didn't want to be anywhere except right where he was; looking back on that moment now he wished he had told her the truth. She may have still run away from him, but at least he could know that he had been completely honest with her; instead he had chosen not to tell her the truth, and that choice may have cost him the chance of ever seeing Laura Luthor again.

"I will find you Laura. I'll go to the ends of the Earth if that's what it takes." He promised. He knew she may not want to see him, that she may even hate him, but he wasn't going to lose the girl who had quickly become the most important person in his life without a fight.

"Still nothing?" Clark asked as he walked into the mansion the next morning, seeing that Lex looked exactly how he felt. It was obvious he hadn't slept much, if at all over the last couple of days, and he looked as if he were about ready to pass out from exhaustion.

"Not a thing. It's like she just vanished off the face of the Earth, but given the fact that my sister's some sort of supergirl I guess that isn't that surprising." The billionaire replied as he looked around the room as if expecting it to give him some clue as to where his sister might have literally run off to. However, nothing came to him as if the room were somehow laughing at him, relishing in the pain that he and Clark were feeling. Suddenly the door to Lex's study burst open and Lionel walked in followed by a tall African-American man in his early twenties.

"Lex what have you done? Apparently your sister has disappeared, and why am I only being informed of it now?"

"I just didn't want you to have to worry that your dogs would miss their daily boot-licking session." Lex replied with a smirk.

"Yes well, my dogs as you put it, will find Laura and rest assured that when they do, she will be punished most severely for the worry she has caused us all."

"The only reason you're even bothering to look for her is because the tabloids will have a field day if it gets out that you can't keep track of your own daughter. You don't even care if she's alive or dead, all you care about is the possible PR you'll get."

"Lex, Lex, Lex... You need to learn to not let your emotions get the better of you." Lionel said in an admonishing tone before noticing Clark, who had remained silent through the entire conversation.

"Mr... Thomas was it?"

"Yes Mr. Luthor." Clark replied, barely keeping his tone even. All he wanted to do was throw Lionel through a wall and choke him until there was no more life in his cold, black eyes. However, he knew that he had to restrain himself because killing Lionel wouldn't accomplish anything except to cause Lex, Laura and himself a whole lot of trouble, not to mention that someone could accidentally discover his and Laura's secrets.

"I appreciate your willingness to help find my daughter and would consider it a personal favor if you would inform me if you come up with any leads. Here is my private number." He said, writing it down and handing it to Clark, without waiting for Clark to respond.

"Good day gentlemen." He told them before walking out of the room, the security guard following him. However before the door had shut behind him, Jones look at Clark who stumbled and fell to the floor just as the door to the study shut.

"Jones, I don't care what it takes, find out just who Mr. Thomas really is." Lionel told him minutes later as he sat in the back of one of his many stretch limousine's. The billionaire was not the CEO of Luthorcorp for nothing; he knew when people were lying to him and he would find out exactly what it was Thomas didn't want him to know.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor." Jones replied, knowing that he could only fool the man for so long.

"Clark are you alright?" Lex asked as Clark stood up.

"I'm fine Lex, but who was that man with Lionel?"

"Just his security guard, why?"

"Because he told me where to find Laura." Clark replied before disappearing in a blur.

"Good luck Clark." Lex whispered to the now-empty room, hoping his friend would find Laura.

"You're a hard person to find." Clark said as he appeared next to Laura, who was gazing out at the New York City skyline from the top of the statue of liberty.

She didn't respond, so Clark just continued speaking, knowing he needed to clear the air between the two of them.

"I'm so sorry Laura. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you the truth about my heritage, but I was scared that if I told you about my origins I would lose you forever. I know you have every reason to hate me and to never want to see me again, but I couldn't let you go without telling you the truth. I couldn't let you go without telling you that I love you."

Clark stopped speaking for a moment and when Laura didn't appear that she was going to speak, he turned and began to walk away. He had found Laura and he hoped that she would at least go back and see Lex. As for him, he would make sure that Lionel couldn't harm Laura and then he would disappear. He wasn't sure where he would go, but anything was better than having to see Laura every day and endure the pain that came from knowing that he had forever earned the hatred of the only girl he had ever loved.

"Clark, wait."

Her voice was so quiet that if he hadn't had superhearing he never would've heard it. He stopped and turned around, knowing that he deserved to hear whatever she was going to say to him after all the pain he had caused her. Her blue eyes bored into his own and he found himself as entranced as he had been the day they had first met.

"I don't care If you were from Mars, Krypton or Kansas. What bothered me was the fact that you decided to keep this from me. I should probably be angry, I should probably hate you but I can't. I love you too much for that to ever happen."

At her declaration Clark felt as if he had the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders. He raced over to her and kissed her, feeling as if every single cell in his body were on fire as their lips connected. It was several minutes before they broke the kiss, each of sporting smiles that threatened to split their faces in half.

"Clark, I love you. Just promise me, no more secrets."

"No more secrets." He promised, taking her hand. They stood like that for what felt like hours before racing back to the Luthor mansion, hands still laced together.

"Lex, I found her." Clark said as the two walked into the study; Laura raced over to her brother and hugged him, and he hugged her back, wincing slightly.

"Laura... can't breathe."

"Whoops, sorry." She said with a laugh as she released her brother who rubbed his ribs slightly.

The cheerful reunion was broken up as the doors swung open again and Lionel and his security guard walked in.

"I see you've found her." He said to Clark and Lex who both nodded stiffly. He smiled before turning his gaze to Laura, his smile disappearing as he did so.

"Young lady, you gave us all quite the scare. You know there will be consequences for this."

"How about you just cut the act Lionel? Everyone in this room knows you don't really give a damn whether Laura's safe or not, so go talk to the tabloids and get the hell out of my sight." Clark told him, unable to deal with the man any longer. Lex and Laura nodded their agreement to Clark's words but Clark's eyes never left Lionel's.

Lionel laughed and nodded before walking to the door. He turned around and looked Clark dead in the eye.

"You three have one chance to defy me, so make it count." He said before walking out the door. The security made to follow but stopped when Clark told him to wait.

"Who are you?" He asked and the guard turned and smiled.

"A friend."

With that he turned and walked out of the study, leaving Clark and the two Luthor heirs with more questions than answers.

**Four Months Later- Luthorcorp**

"Sir we have found the information you requested." One of Lionel's security said as he entered the office, handing his boss a manila envelope. Opening it, Lionel perused the contents and smirked.

"Apparently young Mr. Thomas wasn't being entirely honest. I'll need to pay Jonathan Kent a visit, and be sure to wish Clark a happy New Year."

Dismissing the man, Lionel pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yes, tell them to begin Project 543."

**A/N: Here is episode 1. Please read and review as your reviews help me write faster!**

**Next Episode: Lionel pays the Kent's a visit, a new face enters Clark and Laura's life and that is just the tip of the iceberg!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

"You really shouldn't be here." Clark said as he felt a slight rush of air from behind him, turning to see Laura standing there with a slight smirk on her face.

"What, you don't want to see me Clark?" She asked, raising her eyebrow and Clark just smirked before walking over and kissing her.

"You have no idea how much I want to see you, but isn't your brother expecting you for dinner?" He asked as he finally took his lips off of hers.

"He'll survive without me. Besides I think he and Lana decided to ring in the New Year and I don't need to be around for that." She said with a laugh, and Clark grimaced slightly; the last thing he needed was to think about his best friend and his former crush 'ringing in' the New Year.

His grimace soon faded as Laura once again attacked his lips with her own.

"Our parents would kill us if they saw us right now." Clark said, pulling his lips away from Laura's. She grinned, her smile almost predatory as she kissed him again.

"You're right. After all, Jonathan Kent's son kissing Lionel Luthor's daughter would be frowned upon seeing as how our father's hate each other so much."

"Honestly, If it wasn't for my mother, I think my dad would've shot your father the day I saved you from the car crash."

"Not like I needed saving." She said with a smirk.

**A/N: How many of you remembered season 1 began as a flashback?**

Before Clark could reply, there was a gust of wind and the security guard that accompanied Lionel was standing in front of them.

"Kal-El, you two must leave immediately. Go to this address, all will be explained there." He told them, handing Clark a sheet of paper before disappearing several times faster than a normal human could blink.

"What do you think, should we go?" Clark asked, turning to Laura, the mood from only a moment before having completely evaporated.

"I think we should."

"Can we trust this guy though? I mean, we don't even know his name."

"Clark, he hasn't done anything to harm either of us yet. Besides, I think we can trust him. After all, he did help you find me."

Clark looked away, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"Clark-"

"No Laura. If I had just been honest with you, If I had just told you the truth about Jor-El and my heritage than I never would have needed to find you in the first place."

"Enough Clark! None of that matters anymore. All that matters is that I love you, now leave the past in the past. Or do I need to remind you what my right hook feels like?" She asked with a mock-glare, forcing Clark to laugh despite himself.

"No thanks, I think one punch from you is enough, although I wouldn't turn down another kiss."

"You're insatiable, I swear." She said with a smile.

"Just for you my love, just for you." He told her leaning towards her, only to be stopped by her finger on his lips.

"Did you forget the part where we have to get out of here?" She asked. Clark glared slightly but Laura just laughed.

"Patience handsome, patience. Play your cards right and we may have our own New Year's celebration later."

Clark just grinned before taking a look at the address and handing it to Laura.

"Race you there." He said and the two disappeared in blurs before stopping seconds later outside an observatory on the outskirts of Metropolis.

"Shall we?" Laura asked and Clark nodded before walking over and knocking on the door of the observatory. There was no response and just as Clark was about to try again, the door was opened. The man who opened the door appeared to be in his late forties with brown-hair and glasses; however it was obvious from the wheelchair that the man was in that he would never walk.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"I'm Clark Kent, this is my girlfriend Laura Luthor. We were told to come to this address." He replied handing the man the note. The man studied for a moment before he handed it back to Clark, smiling as he did so.

"My name is Dr. Virgil Swann. It's a pleasure to finally meet you both, now please come in. We have a lot to talk about."

The two super powered teens looked at each other and nodded before they followed Dr. Swann into the building. It appeared that the building served as part house and part observatory as they passed a kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom before following the doctor up a set of winding stairs that led to an observatory that was littered with maps and star charts.

"I'm sure you're both wondering why you're here, but before I explain that, allow me to explain a little about myself. I'm a scientist, an astronomer more specifically who made a fortune off of the stock market when I was younger. During those years I met several people who, like myself were interested in astronomy. But we weren't content simply with studying the stars; no we believed that there was life outside of our solar system, but more specifically that there was a chosen savior who would come to protect mankind. Together we young idealists formed a group called Veritas, whose sole purpose was to find this savior or Traveler and help them as best we could. However some of our group wanted to use the Traveler for evil and the members of the group eventually parted ways."

"Not that this isn't interesting Dr., but why are you telling us any of this?" Laura asked although she had a feeling she already knew and judging by the expression on Clark's face, so did he.

"I'm telling you this because I found evidence of the Traveler, and not just one Traveler but two. I'm telling you this because if you haven't already discovered this on your own, you are not simply Clark Kent and Laura Luthor. You are also Kal-El and Kara Zod."


End file.
